


Fading Away

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, Park Jinyoung - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), F/M, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: You are a hopeless romantic, a little air headed and some say, too naive. But you can’t help believing people always came with good intentions. When Jinyoung appears in your life, everything becomes better, until a part of your immature self turns out things upside down for everyone involved.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smoking, alcohol intake, some cursing, heartbreak (going to get sad).

You were pretty sure Min would scream at you when you told her about your new job, bar tending at night, downtown.

“You lost it! Now you really did” she told you, lighting on a new cigarette as soon as she finished the last one. “Do you know the kind of people that go to bars downtown at night?” she asked you with narrowed eyes, knowing that with _people_ , she referred men specifically. 

“I know Minie, but this is not the kind of bar you are thinking about, this one is actually nice. It has a stage and everything, and the boss is so cute! You need to meet him” you say to your friend, smiling at the thought of your new boss’s smile, brown fluffy hair, a cute mole under his left eye…

“That’s exactly why I don’t like this. You’re too naive, those man will say a few sweet words to you and you will fall for any of them, I don’t want you to come one day telling me you are pregnant of some dude that won’t remember your name the day after”

You let out a loud gasp in horror. Min was right, sometimes you were too naive, and the men you have dated took advantage of this, letting you heartbroken after having played or lied to you about their feelings. Min also knew this and she has witnessed firsthand how rough was for you when you were left alone by those men that once lied telling you they loved you.

Despite this, it was in your nature, you couldn’t avoid believing there was the best intentions from all people, and, as troublesome this might be, having a soft heart wasn’t a flaw to you by any means.

“I won’t do that Minie, I’ll be careful” you reassured your best friend. Min had been with you in the good, the bad, and the very worst, and even if she sometimes came off as tactless and too straightforward, she cared a lot about you and didn’t want you to get hurt again.

“We both know your naiveness will get the worst of you someday, I just care about you” she muttered taking another inhale of her cigarette, puffing the smoke through the window. You locked your gaze at her, and as she noticed, you grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

“You love me!” you purr to her as your hug leaves her without air. She puts down the cigarette on the ashtray and tries to break the hug by pinching you, a sudden movement makes you get down and sit on the couch and now Min is tickling you against it until you are almost crying for laughter. Suddenly the door opened up and Jaebeom, Min’s boyfriend entered followed by a tall man you didn’t know.

“Wow, what’s happening here?” Jaebeom says entering the kitchen, and leaving the brown paper bags he was carrying. The other man closed the door behind him, he also carried a couple of white plastic bags, that for the looks of them were beer six packs.

Quickly getting off you, Min went to Jaebeom and greeted him with a kiss, while you stood up and fixed your hair and shirt awkwardly.

“We were just playing, right Y/n?, you took so long I was starting to feel needy” Min tells. You could feel blushing to your ears, the other guy smiled shyly at Min’s cheeky remark. “Uhm, hello? Who is your friend?” she asks the man standing by Jaebeom’s right.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Jinyoung” he apologizes. His voice is manly, but soft. Your eyes fall on his lips, very plump and soft looking, his hair is ashy brown, not styled but well groomed, he was wearing a questionable outfit, loose brown pants, white shirt and beige vest; that, amazingly, looked so good on him. 

“I told you yesterday, Jinyoung is new in the city, we work together” Jaebeom says, taking the plastic bags and opening the fridge to store the beer cans. “I finally convinced him to go out with me and meet you, he’s kind of a loner” Jinyoung forces a cute smile, turning a second to look at you, your eyes got locked on his, and you feel a pinch in your stomach. Oh no. He looked like a prince, a real life prince. “Y/n, Jinyong also likes the dance crew you love so much, what’s their name…” 

“Team Wang!” both Jinyoung and you said.

“Wow… yeah, those guys” Jaebeom chuckled as he finished his task with the beer cans. You felt a deep gaze on you and turned to see Min looking at you with narrowed eyes once more, knowing that you were already studying Jinyoung’s looks. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Jinyoung says. 

“Wow you are so polite, loosen up, we are all friends here. I am Min, and that scared deer over there is my dear puppy, Y/n” Min says, flashing you a mocking grin.

“Min!” you whisper, and Jinyoung smiles softly at you. You could see he finds the nickname cute,even if Min called you her puppy just to make fun of you.

Since Jaebeom and Jinyoung came on their lunch hour, you prepared a quick meal for the four of you. Cooking was one of your favorite things and you were happy to make food for your friends to somehow repay that they took care of you since the day you moved alone to the city, and to be honest, you needed help with a lot of things, so this was just one way to make them know you were grateful. As far as you know, everyone loved your cooking, and it seemed like Jinyoung was pleased to, as he told you that it was delicious, since he was in the city he had been living out of ham sandwiches and grocery store ramen, so a homemade meal like this was just what he needed. As he smiled at you and thanked for the food, you noticed the cute underlines that appeared under his eyes as he smiled, and you thought you could melt right there if you stared too much at him.

After finishing eating, Jinyoung offered to help you with the dishes, he even took your old arpon and wore it while doing so. Min shot you firing eyes as she noticed you blushing while you dried the plates Jinyoung was handling to you, your friend knew you very well, and she could sense that you were already starting to see Jinyoung with heart eyes.

Once the dishes were done your friends were deciding between going out or having a couple of beers there, so you suggested going to the bar that would be your soon-to-be-workplace, as you needed to handle some papers before your first day the next Monday.

“You’ll be working at night? Downtown?” Jaebeom asked. 

“You see, even Beom doesn’t think it’s a very good idea” Min remarks, her eyes telling you _I told you so_. You ignore her and speak to Jaebeom.

“My new boss is very friendly and young! He will let us have discounts and the place have a stage, I told him you are dancers, and he say it would be great for you to perform there, they host local singers, dancers and musicians, boss Jae is really interested in making the local music scene rises” you tell him proudly, knowing this would get the interest of your friends.

“Oh really? You didn’t tell me that” Min says with a frown, but your eyes still on Jaebeom, who you could tell it was now very interested. 

“We should go there, we need to know where you’ll be working anyways” He says getting up, and so does Jinyoung followed by you. Min let out a loud sight and she got up assuming it was decided that you will be heading out.

Jaebeom called Bam and Yugyeom, the other two members of the group dance, to let them know you will be meeting there. Jiyoung was the only one with a car so he drove all to the place. Arriving at the bar, which was a long forty minutes ride from your apartment, you were greeted by Youngjae, your boss and owner of the place, and Yuri, his fiance. The place was nothing like other you have been, beautiful dim red lights embraced the whole place, a slow tempo bit playing on the jukebox, a few people sitting on the booths, eating, and a couple on the counter, sipping on drinks. Neon led lights adorned the liquor shelves behind the counter, where your boss was standing waving back at you.

“Everyone, this is Youngjae, my new boss” you introduced him with a wide smile. Youngjae was indeed cute, fluffy brown hair and gentle smile, he looked way younger than any of you. Yuri came from the kitchen door at the back and he greeted all your friends. She was also beautiful and young-looking, if you didn’t know, they would pass for a highschool couple. 

“Thank you for coming, Y/n, I have the papers ready for you to read and sign, we can do that quickly so you can have something with your friends” Yuri prompted you. You nodded and followed over to the bar’s office, as your friends chatted with Youngjae about the dance group performances.

After coming back from signing your contract, you found your friends on a booth at one side of the place, people started to come. You got to sit with them, next to Jinyoung, Yugy and Bam were already there, sipping on their beers watching the place. 

“So what do you think Minie, told you it wasn’t any low-life place like you were thinking” you told your friend in a triumphant tone.

“Yeah… this is actually very nice,” Min admitted, eyeing the place from one side to another. “But I still stand for what I said, you need to watch out anyways” she says raising an eyebrow at you. 

“Your boss says we can come and perform here” Bam says, “We already talking dates” 

“See! This is great! You’ll have a place to do shows regularly and I get to see you here while I make money, it’s perfect” you say excitedly. Things finally started to be better, after some months of struggling on part time jobs that you didn’t last on, you got so lucky to find this ad while aimlessly strolling over downtown, after being fired from your previous job for being late three times in a row. It was a miracle that Youngjae had hired you after knowing this, but you made the promise to yourself that you would do better, and after all, having a job starting the evening will let you sleep until late, you really weren’t a morning person. 

“You dance too?” Yugyeom’s voice made you fall out of your thoughts, he was asking the man next to you. 

“Me? Oh no, no at all” Jinyoung denied with his hands, pressing his lips. “What I can do most is nod my head to the beat of music, but that’s all” 

“You just like Y/n! She has no sense of rhythm” Bam jokes, and you shot him bullets from your eyes, and give him a kick from under the table. “Ow!” he nags.

“Actually is so funny, that you two love that Team Wang dance crew so much, and are unable to dance two steps yourselves” Jaebeom added, sipping on his beer, and you kicked him too, making him cough dryly.

After a few beers everybody was in a good mood, but since it was Thursday and everyone but you had school or classes in the morning, you decided to call it a night and got ready to head off. Bam and Yugyeom lived together downtown so they went ahead walking, Min and Jaebeom were pretty tipsy, so they called an uber and decided to go to the latter place, leaving you and Jinyoung alone outside the bar together.

“Those two are shameless” you groaned, and Jinyoung smiled at your gesture, which made you look away. “Well, it’s a long ride home, I suppose I better get going” you said after some seconds of silence.

“I live close to your apartment, I can give you a ride” he offered. Raising your eyebrows you looked at him widely. You didn’t have enough money for a taxi and taking the subway at this hour wasn’t ideal, so after considering it, you nodded. “Okay, to be honest it is late and I don’t feel safe to take the subway” you admitted. 

“But you feel safe accepting the ride of a person you just met?” Jinyoung says with serious eyes. You stare blank at him and he chuckles at your reaction. “I’m kidding, sorry I’m not funny”

“You are weird” you say, giving him a weird look, and he lets out a loud laugh. The sound of his laugh was a straight _Ha Ha Ha_ , so you couldn’t help laughing also. 

Feeling more relaxed, both got in Jinyoung’s car and got going. 

The first few minutes remained in silence, you scrolling your phone to your social media, Jinyoung focusing on the road. With the corner of your eye you looked at him while he drove, with one arm, he held a firm grip on the steering wheel that made him look very attractive and manly. You could hear Min’s scolding if she hears you say this, and this thought made you shake your head to avoid fantasizing further. 

“Are you okay? Jinyoung asked. He turned to look at you for a moment but you couldn’t move your head, too blushed to look at him now. So you just nodded, hoping he hadn’t noticed. “Hmm. So you also like Team Wang’s dance crew?” he asks.

“Yeah! Besides my friends group,” you lied. “They are my favorites! I love Jackson the leader, he is so han… talented” you look down, embarrassed for your fangirl moment. Jinyoung let out a soft laugh.

“Don’t be embarrassed, everyone loves Jackson Wang, dude is handsome” he teases. You sighed. 

“Well he is!” you confirm, “Ugh, I can’t hide my _fangirlism_ ”

“No need to say sorry, I also like them very much. Your friend was right back there, I sometimes wonder how I can enjoy watching dance groups perform so much and I can’t seem to coordinate my two feet to do one move, it’s unfair” 

“We are on the same boat! I can’t dance even if my life depended on it” 

“We must try sometime” 

“Huh? try what?” you ask, surprised.

“Dancing, to see who’s worst”

The ride passed by quickly, Jinyoung asked for recommended places to eat, and he told you about his job, in the same workplace as Jaebeom, but in a different field. Jinyoung was a freelance writer, and did articles about literature, local editors, authors and books, but his thing was poetry. _Of course, looking like a prince it suits him well_. Jinyoung promised that he will show you some of his works the next time you gathered together and you cooked the meal, he really enjoyed what you prepared earlier.

“It reminds me of home, my mom’s food is one of the few things I really miss” he confessed. 

“That’s very sweet! Not many guys accept the fact that they miss their family once they are here” you tell him.

“Well, I don’t miss her, I miss her food the most” he admits sincerely, but a little ashamed. You laugh at him, and as he laughs back you look at him, he looks so cute when smiling. You hope Jinyoung don’t catch yourself staring too much. 

Soon you arrive at your building, Jinyoung parks in front of the front door, turning off the car. 

“Thank you so much! You saved me, it was a nice ride back” you say.

“Anytime. Before you go I want to ask one thing, If I may” 

“Yes? What’s up?”

“Is Jackson Wang your type? I mean, athletic, outgoing, good looking type of guy?” Jinyoung mutters, his eyes on yours, not leaving them for a second. You opened your mouth slightly, his question catches you off guard. 

“Uh… I don’t know, I guess so…” you start “Why do you ask that?”

“I’m interested to know what you like,” he answers casually, not really gasping what you might think about his question. “Well, goodnight, I hope to see you again soon,” he says. 

You smile shyly at him and thank him again for the ride. Taking the stairs up to your apartment, the words going around your head like the satellite on a planet, making you dizzy. You open the door of your apartment and once inside you let your weight back against it, 

_Interested?_


	2. Something Unexpected

The next morning you were awakened by loud stomps coming from the kitchen. You had trouble falling asleep, the last part of your ride with Jinyoung still resonating in the back of your head, you tried to not look between lines but this time it was kind of obvious he meant something. Or maybe you were misinterpreting what he said. Eventually your eyes gave up on you but your question remained the same, what did he mean with saying he was _interested?_.

You looked at the clock on your nightstand, it was eight in the morning, the sounds in the kitchen were most likely Min stomping into the kitchen counters, she probably got more drunk back at Jaebeom so it was now up to you to make sure she got to her own bed safely. You stood up and put on your slippers and walked to the kitchen, finding Min trying to reach for a glass from one of the top shelves.

“Minie! Walk of shame!” you told her trying to sound disappointed. Reaching for the glass she was having trouble with and handling it.

“You don’t have a clear definition of what a walk of shame means, don’t you?” she says glancing at you coldly, filling the glass with tap water. “You are the only one who is seeing me, and I don’t really feel any shame around you”

“You are rough. I assume you won’t be going to work today?” you asked.

“Of course not, I’m still drunk, I’ll be sleeping all day, wake me up at dinner time” she says, finishing the water in one shot. “I need to be refreshed so I can hear clearly what you and Jinyoung did last night after we left you together”

“What? We didn’t do anything, what do you mean? Did he say something? He told Jaebeom?”

“Told him what? Didn’t you just say you didn’t do anything? Liar!”

You pouted after falling into Min’s trap so easily. Even drunk she could take the truth from you even if you were trying hard to hide it.

“He just gave me a ride back home” you admit, “Really we just talked on the way here, nothing else”

“Hmm. Well, if that’s so, I’m proud, you couldn’t take your eyes off him all night, I’m glad he didn’t try anything” Min says, taking off her clothes one by one and walking over to her bedroom, standing now just in her underwear.

“Min please” you say looking the other way.

“I’m proud of you puppy, please don’t fall for this guy so easily” she says, finally entering her room.

You stay there in the darkness of the kitchen for a moment, deep thinking if you weren’t already falling for him.

The weekend passed by with no surprises, or visits, from any of your friends, so you just spend the time selecting what outfits you would wear starting Monday to your new job. Yuri had told you that you should opt for something comfortable and most of it, something you didn’t have a lot of attachment to, since the risk of someone spilling a drink on you was high, but you weren’t going to really listen.

Deep down, you wanted to meet new people, and by wearing some plain t shirt and jeans you wouldn’t make any impression, you told yourself you were expecting to meet friends and interesting people, but what really was the sole motivation for you looking your best, is that Youngjae happened to be friends with the members of Team Wang, especially Jackson. 

He knew him from highschool and, before Jackson and his friends started going out to other countries, dancing and choreographing various famous artists, they made their debut at Youngjae’s bar, so the chance for them to visit was high, as Youngjae had told you, they often made a stop at the bar when they were home, and as immature as it may sound, this was what made you take the determination to held onto this job and really made an effort on it.

Even if your reasons were of this nature, a reason you didn’t confess to your friends knowing they will make fun of you or even be disappointed, you truly liked the place, Youngjae and Yuri. The only inconvenience was, as Min had told you, that the place was downtown, a two hour ride in the subway so you must be ready about three hours before your shift to be there on time.

Finally the day was here. Monday afternoon Jaebeom and Jinyoung came by to have lunch with Min and you, Min worked in an edgy fashion boutique a few blocks from your apartment, so she could come by home to have lunch with you, and you were glad when someone else joined.

“Y/n this is so good, you even plated everything” Jaebeom remarked when you placed the hot pot and side dishes on the table. “Is this a special occasion?”

“No, no, I guess I’m in a good mood because I start working later today. I woke up with a lot of energy” you say, serving yourself a portion of steaming rice from the bowl.

“Wow, this is really good. Thank you so much Y/n” Jinyoung mumbles, still savoring the taste. You made a gesture with your hands to not mind it, Min gave you a smirk from across the table, noticing the difference in your reaction from Jaebeom to Jinyoung compliment.

After finishing, Jinyoung helped you again with the dishes, this time you didn’t refuse his offer, knowing he will do it anyways.

When everyone was ready to get back to work, Min told you she was going to work until late today, since it was inventory day, so it was ok for you to not wait for her. Jaebeom and Jinyoung wished you luck on your first day also, and so you waved goodbye to them, as they walked down the stairs.

A couple of hours later, after doing your nails and hair, you started dressing up to get ready to walk to the subway station, which was about twenty minutes walk down from your apartment.

You decided for a cute purple top with a bow in the front, a pearl color cardigan and a pair of your more flattering jeans. You didn’t dress provocative at all, but you liked to be feminine. You spent quite some time getting ready, your hair was giving you trouble as that day it decided to be as frizzy as it could be, so you had to use the curling iron to styled as you used to. After it was done to your liking, you glanced at the clock, a quarter past five. Your shift began at seven, so you had to go now to be able to get to the five thirty subway in time.

After putting your shoes, you took your bag and walked down to the subway station. The streets were busy, the sun was just setting and the people who worked since morning were returning to their homes. Arriving at the station you opened your mouth in disbelief, the station was full, a sea of people walking towards and from behind you, someone pushed you as you tried to walk to the front of line, you couldn’t even see if the train was there, the amount of people standing at the waiting line was so dense. You finally were able to see the board announcing the upcoming trains, and with horror you realized the train downtown had just departed, and the next one was arriving in another forty five minutes. If you waited you weren’t going to be able to get to work on time.

Panicking a little you pushed your way to the top of the stairs by the entrance, in one of the boards they used to show the subway routes, you were able to see your hair disheveled and your top wrinkled. Trying to remain calm, you analyzed your options, you didn’t have enough for a taxi, so the options were ask for an uber or call someone to give you a ride. The only one with a car was Bam, but he lived back downtown, he would not make it in time to go pick you up and get there before seven. You checked your phone for the time, it was now six minus twenty. You started breathing in and out, you didn’t think Youngjae would be mad at you for being late, but this wasn’t an option, you had made the promise to him that you would be taking the job seriously, and you intended to stand by it.

A sudden anxiety invaded your body, the time wasn’t stopping and you needed to make a decision right now. You called Min to see if she could send you an uber, you would pay her later. After five rings and no answer you whined out loud, not minding people giving you looks when they passed by you. She has inventory, her phone must be in not disturb mode. Frustrated you called Jaebeom, by this hour he must be off work, so he was your only hope.

After three rings, the call connected.

_“Hello?! Jaebeom!… Huh? Is Y/n!, please Beommie I’m in trouble… What? Jinyoung? What are you doing with Jaebeom’s phone?… Really? Well that isn’t important right now, I need an uber to the subway station… Yes… Well are you sure?… Huh, okay. I’m right by the entrance, please hurry!”_

Jinyoung had changed numbers with Jaebeom when he got to the city, you didn’t called the latter often so you weren’t aware of this. Jinyoung was now close to home so he would pick you up, and give you a ride to work. You couldn’t believe you were set to ride with him again, but you were desperate and this was your only hope.

About five minutes later, you saw Jinyoung’s car getting closer to you, he drove to the sideway and with a head movement told you to get up, you hurried to get on and after putting your seatbelt on you let out a loud and prolonged sight, as Jinyoung moved again to the road to get going.

“Thank you so much Jinyoung, once again, you are saving me from a big trouble” you exhale now relaxing a little. “Do you think we can get there before seven?”

“I can get there faster if we go around the station, rather than taking the main road, according to the gps. I don’t know much about the streets yet” Jinyoung looks at you looking for approval.

“Yes, let’s do that. I’m sorry for giving you trouble, you must be tired from work” you stutter, embarrassed for having to be such a pain.

“Don’t be sorry, I offered to come pick you up right? And don’t worry I’m not really tired, Monday’s are slow at the office, so please don’t apologize” he says and smiles at you, reassuring him. You finally relax entirely and after thanking him again, you try to not think too much of it.

The back of your mind is now making you feel guilty for taking so much time getting ready, when you were told it wasn’t necessary. Suddenly you feel dumb and superficial, and your mood drops at your feet, compared to how you have waked up this morning.

Jinyoung noticed your temple changed drastically, he feels bad about seeing you like this.

“You look very beautiful, sorry to be so straightforward, I couldn’t help noticing” he tells you, looking straight to the road, but pressing his lips together.

“Well, at least I have that,” you admit dryly. Jinyoung mutters a “Hmm?” and you shake your head, “Sorry, you are trying to be nice… is just happens that I spent hours getting ready and that’s the reason I was late, I didn’t know the subway will be this crowded at this time, I feel stupid”

“I understand, but don’t be. You are getting on time and you look beautiful, the day is going well after all. Just be careful next time…” he starts pausing for a second “You are very pretty, you don’t need too much to look good” he adds, clearing his throat.

You could feel yourself getting red as a beet, and glancing at Jinyoung you noticed his ears went from pink to crimson, the difference between his ears and face shade was so striking that you couldn’t help letting out a laugh, that you tried to muffled with your hands.

“Is my ears right?” he said chuckling, his free hand also went to cover his mouth as he was now laughing. At that moment your negative feelings evaporated, and you felt like you could watch Jinyoung getting flustered forever.

“Served,” Jinyoungs says after you get to the bar, fifteen minutes before seven. “You’re even here early,” he smiles.

“My savior! Now that I work here you can come and I’ll sneak free drinks, I’m sure boss Jae wouldn’t mind” you wink at him.

“Wow, it’s your first day and you’re already planning on giving out free drinks. You will be the ruin of this business Y/n”

After letting out a loud gasp, you give him a cheeky smile and wave goodbye at him. He does the same and waits for you to get into the place before driving back to his place.

“Y/n! You are here, please come, we have a lot to do today” Youngjae says to you as soon as he sees you come by the door. He then leads you to your locker, where you place your bag, and after a brief tour so you can meet the kitchen staff, you get to the counter, where Youngjae explains a little about the way to serve customers.

The evening and night passed by quickly, after your ride when Jinyoung your mood improved, so you were happy to learn about the job, even preparing a mix or two, and serving tables, which was going to be your main task until you learned how to mix and prepare drinks at the bar.

A month or so later you knew the regulars and were able to prepare most of the drinks menu, your friends came often so you saw them regularly, now that you worked at nights, and this was the only time you could see them as all of them were busy during the day.

Having the afternoon free at home, Min, Jaebeom and Jinyoung went to eat with you often, so you had the chance to hang out with them, especially Jinyoung, since your best friend and his boyfriend often disappeared after the food was gone, leaving you with him at the apartment.

Jinyoung kept his promise of letting you read some of his poetry, he got all read again when he lent you his notebook the first time, and watched you closely as you read it, to get your reactions. You found his writing lovely, even if you weren’t really into it, the way he expressed himself was so delicate and full of emotion, you often smiled and arched your eyebrows reading his stuff, and he really liked the way his writing affected you.

Besides work, Jinyoung and you shared the same passion for Team Wang and dancing in general. He had teased you when you told him about the giant poster of Jackson Wang you had above your bed, so to make it up for you, he agreed to show you some moves at the bar, the night your friends had their first performance, which turned out so well, they were already set for another date, many people who enjoyed the shows showed interest on them, and you were very happy to be able to see them getting excited about it.

One Thursday night, Jinyoung was at his regular spot on the counter, while you arranged some glasses in front of him. It was almost midnight and there weren’t many people, so you were free to talk to him.

“Your boss told me he knows Jackson Wang” Jinyoung says suddenly.

“Yeah, he told me when I came to fill my job application”

“You know he could come any day, what would you do?”

“What do you mean? I would serve him, as I do with any customer” you lied. If Jackson Wang were to enter from the door you will be screaming or already fainted.

“Well, I hope to be here when that happens, because I think you would be screaming and crying ” he teases.

“You bet I won’t!” you say sticking your tongue out at him. He offers you a smirk and takes a sip of his drink. He then gets up from the stool and wishes you goodnight, since he has to work early tomorrow. You say goodbye to him with a big smile and as you watch him leave, you wish he would stay with you until morning.

A couple of hours passed by, more people came but it was still pretty empty. You were at the back, swapping some tables when you heard a group of people entering, then a raspy voice shouted,

“Youngjae!”

You tilt your head to see the man talking, a fit figure you could notice by the sport attire he was wearing , his hair brown and shiny, his face lightening up in a big smile as your boss came from the back and gave him a hug tightly.

“Jackson!” your boss says with a wide smile. He then greets the rest of the guys that came also. You stood there, frozen. That was him, no doubt about it, Jackson Wang, your crush, the man in the giant poster above your bed.

You are too frozen to notice your boss searching for you, and when he finally sees you, he waves and shouts your name.

“Y/n! Come, I want you to meet someone”


	3. Realization?

**  
**“Y/n, come!” Youngjae calls again, you still stood there, with the cloth you were using still pressed against the table. You tried to gain some courage and finally walked towards them. Feeling yourself trembling, a sudden heat enveloped your body, as you got closer to your boss and the one besides him, who was now smiling widely at you. **  
**

“Hello,” Jackson Wang said first, “Are you okay? You seem like you just saw a ghost or something” he saids playfully, somehow you know he knows, that you are terrified because of him.

“Hi…sorry I was just…Uhh, I don’t know” you mutter, shutting your eyes tightly as you know how pathetic you sounded just now.

“She’s cute” Jackson smiles at you. Your heart beat goes ten times faster than normal now, not really sure this is happening. 

“Jackson, Y/n is your biggest fan, she talks about you all the time” Youngjae says, and you feel your stomach dropping to your feet. You deny with a hand movement and an embarrassed laugh, but it’s really no use. 

“Is that so?” Jackson says again. Your eyes were stuck on him, the photos and videos didn’t do him justice, he was perfect. 

“We have to talk, come let’s have something, there’s not a lot going tonight anyway” Youngjae says, grabbing Jackson by the arm and walking with him towards the counter, where Yuri is already serving and chatting with the other members.

As they walked, Jackson turned and smiled back at you. Yuri called you to join them, and you excused yourself for a moment, going to the restroom.

After washing your hands you took a deep breath and went back to the bar, once behind the counter you were introduced to the other members of the team, including your second favorite, Mark, who was also gorgeous in person. 

Once you greeted all of them you stood by the counter, serving drinks for the few people that came, and mostly listening to Jackson’s stories about Japan, where they were coming from after a quick tour. Jackson’s voice was raspy and manly, and he spoke with a confident and friendly tone that invited everyone to listen carefully. After a few drinks after, it was now four in the morning, so everyone started saying goodbye, you heard Jackson say they had an afternoon thing so they needed a few hours of sleep. You were taking some notes for some supplies that you needed, eyeing them as they said goodbye to each other, and you noted Jackson wasn’t there anymore, pouting thinking that you have missed him you turned and gasping out you found Jackson in front of you, leaning forward the counter.

“Are you always this quiet?” he asks “Jae says you’re usually chatty”

“Uhm…” you stutter, “No, I just didn’t want to interrupt, seems like there’s been some time since you last met…” 

“We text all the time, next time we are here please chat with us okay?. I have to go now, but it was very nice meeting you, hope to come by soon and have a little show here, for our biggest fan” he winks.

“Oh, that would be awesome!” you smile, and he smiles back widely.

“Well, see you soon Y/n, can’t wait” he assures, and so he turns and joins his friends, as they get going.

That morning, after getting home you couldn’t sleep. You told Min what had happened as she was getting ready to go to work. 

“Wow, he was totally flirting” Min shakes her head and hands you a cup of coffee. “Unless you imagined the whole thing” she mocks.

“I wasn’t! I can’t believe it, I’m not crazy right? He was so obvious” you say, glad that Min sees the situations the same as you, Jackson Wang was flirting with you, no doubt about it. 

“So what. I still don’t see what’s the big deal about this guy, it’s not like he’s some singer or actor, he just dances” 

“You dance too! dancers have a good amount of followers, especially if they are as good as Team Wang” you frown. “Even Beom has fangirls, what about those girls that were the last time at the plaza, remember? They were stripping him with their eyes”

“Those were teenagers, glad we will be at bars now so they can’t come. They are so noisy” she shrugs “You, on the other hand, are a full up grown woman going full fangirl mode, get yourself straight” 

You pout again and Min shots you a disgusted look. But seeing you were really affected by this, she sits besides you.

“Listen, if what you told me happened like that, I think he was indeed flirting. But don’t get too excited about this, he is a handsome dude that must flirt with his fangirls all the time, it’s tough but it’s reality. Please don’t get crazy about this” 

You promise Min that you will, but you know she doesn’t believe you. You tried to sleep but it was no use, so to maintain yourself occupied you cleaned the apartment deeply, did some laundry and even went out to buy some groceries. After coming back you find Jinyoung sitting on the stairs that go to your floor, he smiles as he sees you.

“Hi, I went upstairs but nobody answered” he says standing up, and helps you with one of the bags you were carrying. “I called but your phone goes to voicemail” 

“Oh sorry, I left it upstairs” you say “You came alone?” 

“Yes. Jaebeom told me to meet him here to get lunch, he got off from work earlier, but just now he texted that Min got to his place first so they won’t be coming” he says with a chuckle “So I decided to wait here and lunch with you anyways, if that’s okay with you”

“Sure! just give me a sec” you said, handing him the other bag and taking out your keys to open the door. 

You check your phone, besides Jinyoung’s missing call, there’s a text from Min telling you she won’t be coming for lunch. 

“Well, I guess there’s just us, let me see what I can make today” 

“Actually,” Jinyoung starts. “I want to try this cafe two blocks from here, I’ve heard it is good, since it’s only us, my treat” 

“Really? The french themed cafe? The other time we passed by, but Min didn’t want to come with me, she said it looked _dreadful_. I don’t even know what she meant…” you grumble. Jinyoung chuckles and after arranging what you had bought, you decide to walk to the cafe together. 

Your building was the sole structure in the whole lot where it was constructed. Surrounding it there was a huge empty space of tall grass and rocks, the rent was cheap since it was so old, and the owner didn’t want to sell the remaining land. It was like a little island, since the river was just next to it. The only connection to get to the main street was a big stone bridge that looked older than the building itself. 

Jinyoung and you walked side by side, not saying anything, just enjoying the scenery. The day was bright and a few white clouds floated above you, they were very big and you were thankful for them, as they blocked the shining sun. Spring was here and this was your favorite time of the year. Jinyoung walked carefully looking straight, hands on his pockets, you looked at his side profile, a sudden flutter rounded your stomach. He sensed your eyes on him and turned to see you. Not knowing what to do you showed her a full teeth smile. Jinyoung frowns but let out a short laugh, two Ha Ha’s, to be exact. God his laugh was so nerdy and cute, you wished he laughed more often, even if it was at you.

A few minutes later you finally get to the cafe. From the main street, the place was up a steep street, and when you got there, you were out of breath.

“I’m so out of shape,” you whisper, inhaling deeply “I need a tall glass of water” 

“You need to exercise” Jinyoung remarks, and you shoot him a grin “Sorry…” he apologizes with a smile. 

The cafe was french themed as you saw from the outside. The walls were covered by long mirrors, with beautiful engraved details on the frames. The space was narrow, but long, white and brown tiles adorned the floor, in square shapes. A few chandeliers were placed across the ceiling, the wooden tables and chairs were elegant, the latter had velvet pads on them, that contrasted perfectly with the golden details that adorned the place. 

After taking a table you were greeted by one of the waiters, who was prompt to serve you water and handle you the menu.

“Everything sounds very, _french_ ,” you say, eyeing the menu. “I don’t know what half of these means” 

Jinyoung stares at you, looking how you pop your eyes wide as you read, the gestures you do, trying to decide on one dish judging only by the sound of its name. You remind him of her, she was also impressionable and never acted out, just reacted to her surroundings. He feels a little pinch on his chest, so he looks aside. 

After the waiter explained what the dishes were made of, you chose the Boeuf Bourguignon, which was a beef accompanied with potatoes and some other veggies, perfect for lunch. Jinyoung had a creamy stew that looked delicious, and he didn’t need help knowing what it was made of. 

“You must eat french food regularly” you say, savoring the first bite of your dish. 

“Not too often, but it’s one of my favorites,” he says having a bite of his “But I still think your food is way better” 

“Don’t lie! This is so good” 

“Homemade food can’t be beaten, I don’t know how you do it but your food is my favorite” 

You shot him a proud smile, knowing he is being sincere. 

“Don’t you miss home?” you ask curious, after you have finished eating. In the time you have known Jinyoung, he never really mentioned his home or family, you started to wonder if he was running from it.

“Not really, I guess I miss seeing my parents and sisters, but I talk to them by phone often to see they are doing good”

“What about your friends?”

“Didn’t have many,”he says pressing his lips together. He gives the waiter a nod indicating you are ready for the check.

You nod. He didn’t really want to talk about his life back home, so you didn’t insist. 

“Well, I’m glad you came to live here, now I get to be your friend, and so _Minbeom_ and the others’ ’ you cheer. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows.

“Minbeom?” 

“Yeah that’s Min and Beommie’s ship name, they hate it” you laugh, and Jinyoung let out a loud one too. You smile ear to ear. You just confirmed you loved the sound of his laughter.

“So you gave ship names to every couple you know?”

“Only if the names match”

Jinyoung smiles warmly, you just keep making him feel things he shouldn’t be feeling, things he swore won’t burden him again, not here. But having you in front of him, seeing how sweet you were, he just let the moment pass and enjoy it, he will think about how to stop the feelings later.

After walking out of the cafe, Jinyoung and you walk down to the main street, your eyes start feeling heavy as you haven’t slept. Suddenly you remembered the events of last night at work. You haven’t thinked about it since the moment you found Jinyoung waiting for you back at your apartment. 

Getting to the front door of your building, Jinyoung waves you goodbye as he gets in his car to get back to work. You wait until he is totally gone from your sight to go upstairs. Once inside your home, you let your weight down in your bed, thinking how Jinyoung’s company made the time pass slowly, and when you were with him, he occupied all your thoughts and attention. 

Your heart starts to beat a little faster, closing your eyes, you start replaying all the moments you have been alone with him, and soon you fall deep into your slumber.

_“Jinyoung… Hmm… Yes please….”_

“What the…” Min’s shouting wakes you up.

“What time is it?” you gasp, getting up and looking at the clock. It was five minus ten. “Ohh, I have to change up quickly!” standing up, you run to the bathroom to wash up your face, the nap lasted longer than you thought as you fell asleep without putting the alarm on.

“You were dreaming about Jinyoung,“ Min says standing in the bathroom door while you splashed water in your face. “Dirty stuff” 

“What? What are you talking about” you turn to see her, eyes wide open. 

“I just heard you saying… Jinyoung, yes please…” she mocks, amused seeing how you start blushing. 

“No I didn’t!” 

“Yes you were… Oh my god puppy, tell me all about it” She sits on your bed as you pass her by to take out some jeans from your drawer and put them on.

You didn’t remember having a dream. But Min wouldn’t lie to you, so you sighed defeatedly.

“I don’t remember… please don’t make that face, ugh”

“Why Jinyoung though? What about the dancing guy?” 

“Minie please, I can’t control who I dream about” you say annoyed. 

“Okay okay, sorry” Min bites her lip, arching her eyebrows as she gets up from your bed and walks to your bedroom door. “You know you can tell me anything right?” she says turning back at you before leaving you alone to finish dressing up.

You puff out, recognizing how much your friend knows you. Were you starting to fall for Jinyoung, or you already did? 

The clock lets out a soft click, announcing it was five p.m. now.

“Ahhh!” you whine as you rush to finish dressing up, right now there wasn’t enough time to think about the feelings roaming inside you.


End file.
